


Desire

by NecromaniacKat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Biting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pansexual Character, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Bucky Barnes, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecromaniacKat/pseuds/NecromaniacKat
Summary: It started with a dare...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romonav/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Desire

It started with a dare. That’s all it was. That’s all it was supposed to be. A _dare_. Not even a good one at that. Although, it wasn’t a bad one either.

It started one uneventful Saturday night, after dinner someone - _Tony_ \- convinced the team that playing games was how they’d spend their night off. His drug of choice was Monopoly, but everyone protested against that idea, saying he was too good at that game and by the end of it he’d have all the properties and money, leaving everyone broke and pissed with him. Plus, that game could go on for hours and nobody had the patience for that. Eliese, the mind master 2.0, suggested Mario Kart and that won by popular vote. Steve and Bucky sat the first few rounds out, learning how to use the controllers and understand how the game worked. Eliese made a snide comment about how their ages were showing, this earned a playful headlock from Steve and a spirited tap on the wrist from Bucky. Mario Kart turned into Jack Box after about two hours of watching Steve and Bucky drive off the edges of Rainbow Road a billion times. Then regular Jack Box turned into drunken Jack Box very rapidly. Steve left the room very quickly when a game of Tee K.O became overly sexual after Eliese’s shirt was presented reading ‘ _More anal, more power_ ’ with the abstract drawing of something nobody could quite make out. The conversation then went ass over handlebars down the rabbit hole of sexual experiences.

“I think ‘Liese has us all beat when it comes to the _amount_ of experiences,” Tony announced from one end of the sectional sofa, tipping his drink back against his lips. Eliese cocked an eyebrow at his comment. A pale pink covered her already rosy cheeks as she was soon thrown into the deep end of the conversation after spending the majority of the time silently listening to the others ramble on about their good and terrible experiences.

“Why do you say that?” She piped up curiously from her spot on the ottoman beside the sectional sofa. Natasha scoffed, almost choking on her drink.

“Because we live here too. And we see the people trying to sneak out without being noticed the morning after,” She laughed into the opening of her beer bottle.

“ _People_?” Bucky emphasised on the word with an arched eyebrow. This caused Natasha to giggle into her beer while the rest of the team looked at the hundred-year-old super soldier as though he was way behind the learning curve, and it was the most amusing thing to behold. Eliese’s face darkened in redness and she groaned to herself, knowing where this was headed.

“Boys. Girls. People who we can’t quite figure out their genders,” Tony listed the genders of the people who’ve left the newest Avenger’s bedroom for a fun time. The pale red colour on Eliese’s rosy cheeks deepened into an almost maroon colour. She bowed her head down between her shoulders, letting her thick dark hair hide her away from being seen. This earned an awe and a pat on the knee from the red-haired assassin. Bucky turned his attention to Eliese with a puzzled expression.

“So, you’re gay, doll?” He quizzed, almost sounding disappointed. Eliese snapped her head up at his inquiry and shook her head with a goofy smile. Never in her life did she think she’d ever hear the words gay and doll put together in a sentence. It was rather amusing in her mildly drunk mind.

“ _No_ ,” She drew the word out slightly. “–Gay is liking the same gender as you.” Eliese corrected the super soldier, still holding her goofy grin as she did so. This did not clear things up for him in the slightest. He held the puzzled expression, if anything the creases between his furrowed brows deepened. Eliese figured out quickly she was going to have to spell this out for him. She turned her body to face him, he sat on the other side of Natasha at the end of the sectional while she sat on the ottoman on the opposite side of the feisty red head and clasped her hands together in her lap with a heavy sigh.

“Bucky,” She uttered his name in a monotonous way. “–I’m pansexual. This means I like having sexual interactions with people of all genders. Basically, if _you’re_ game, _I’m_ game. I don’t care what you identify as.” The redness of Eliese’s cheeks died into a pale pink colour once again. She’s usually okay with educating people about the different sexual orientations and gender identities, but for some reason having to explain it to Bucky made her feel exposed and vulnerable. It was easier to explain this stuff to Steve than it was to explain this to Bucky. Why was this so difficult to explain to him? She’s gotten the same responses from the whole team; she knew they were accepting and understanding. But for some reason, spilling the beans about her sexual escapades to Bucky, even in the least amount of detail, made her feel extremely exposed. Like she was just caught being naked in public.

“So, you date all sorts of genders, doll?” Another uncomfortable question from the ex Winter Soldier. Eliese was all for explaining these things to people who wanted to know, as long as it didn’t include her orientations. She was always afraid of judgement, coming from a very religious State where she was a Pastor’s daughter and attended church every Sunday as well as Sunday school. This was before she high tailed it out of there when she was eighteen and headed to New York to pursue a career after university of course. New York was a far better suit for her, all things considering.

“‘Liese doesn’t date!” Tony exclaimed in a bout of hysterical laughter. This earned an even more confused look from Bucky.

“But you…”

“–Hook up sites.” ‘Liese cut the question from Bucky short. “–I don’t _usually_ date people. It’s not my thing.” Her face was now beet red, even her neck and ears were glowing like the embers of a campfire on a hot summer night.

“Hook up sites?” Bucky drew the words out with an arched eyebrow and a grim line drawing his lips.

“Websites or apps where you can meet people for meaningless sex, Buck.” Bruce answered hastily, sensing ‘Liese really didn’t like all these questions being asked about her and what goes on in her private life. She could only nod along with Bruce’s very clear explanation about what a hook up was.

“ _Oh,_ ” Bucky breathed as though he hadn’t taken a breath of air in a long time.

There was a small bout of silence as the blue-eyed man processed the information he’d been given. He had a lot of questions, but he didn’t want this to turn into an educational night seeing as Tony would probably kill him for being a buzz kill. And boy, was Eliese glad he didn’t have anymore questions. She could feel her heart beginning to beat a bit faster than usual making her body heat up exponentially. Her head fell back down between her shoulders and she pulled the draw strings of her black hoodie to castle her reddened face behind the scrunched-up fabric. The sudden rush of heat radiating off of the young woman sitting next to her caused Natasha to sit upright and glance over at a red faced Eliese.

“‘Liese!” Natasha exclaimed with a mock Louisianan accent. ‘Liese jolted her head up in sudden excitement, throwing the hood of her sweater back.

“Truth or dare,” She added completely out of left field. This made everyone sitting in the living room swift with an antsy feeling. Eliese drew her eyebrows together at Natasha confusedly. She wasn’t sure if she heard the assassin correctly.

“Excuse me?”

“ _Truth_ or _dare_ ,” Nat repeated herself, knowing full well which one ‘Liese was going to pick. Eliese was a feisty master mind, and mind master, from bible thumping Louisiana who couldn’t pass up a good dare, even in her junior years. Unbeknownst to Eliese, this was a trap and the smirk that curled half of her face evilly said _dare_ _me_.

“ _Dare_ ,” She replied, leaning towards the assassin cockily. Natasha shared an equally evil smirk as she matched Eliese’s body language, leaning towards the twenty-four-year-old. Nat wiggled her finger to pull Eliese closer so she could whisper the dare. ‘Liese followed the untold instructions and leaned in real close.

“I dare you to show Terminator over there what your sexuality _really_ is,” Nat whispered to Eliese in broken Cajun French. Eliese cocked an eyebrow curiously.

‘ _How so?_ ’ Eliese planted the question in Nat’s mind, intrigued and giddy to see how and where this will go.

‘ _Show him everything you’ve ever done or wanted to do with someone_.’ The words were cooed into Eliese’s mind in response. Eliese’s onyx coloured eyes found the super soldier, he was curious as to what was being said even though he could hear it, he had no idea what was being said. His icy gaze was trained on Eliese’s face with a look of trepidation.

‘ _Like plant the thoughts in his head or?_ ’ Eliese questioned mentally. She pulled away from Natasha who was nodding with an evil smile writing devious all over her face. This made ‘Liese smirk at her knowingly.

‘ _And the purpose of this is?_ ’ She asked curiously, wanting to know why this was such a big deal. Eliese was sure he’d just ask her to help him Google all of this, or even ask Steve for some education.

‘ _Super soldier hasn’t gotten laid in an exceptionally long time. This is just to get under his skin a bit. Y’know, show old school the new school ways._ ’ Natasha was evil, she really and truly was. ‘Liese guessed she’s been wanting to do this for a while now. Now she has a weapon slash accomplice, a motive, and a plan. Truly evil. 

“Now?” She asked out loud, realizing they hadn’t said anything out loud in a few moments. Natasha laughed and shook her head, waving a hand at the young woman.

“Take your time. Whenever you want to do it, do it.” Natasha just made things very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

After an extremely exposing game of truth or dare that lasted until the wee hours of the morning, everyone packed up shop and went to bed. But not before ‘Liese imbedded a tiny innocent thought in Bucky’s head before they parted ways in the hallway. It was nothing over the top, nothing that would make him think she was the one who put it there. Just the image of her holding hands with another girl which slowly switched to the image of her holding hands with a boy. Bucky had looked back over his shoulder at her, she saw his reflection in the doorknob. She felt his eyes scanning her up and down, taking in her appearance from behind before he scurried into his dark room. Eliese didn’t go to bed right away. She sat cross legged on her bed for an hour or so, scheming away cunningly.

The next morning Eliese was one of the first ones awake. She went down to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of multi grain Cheerios with a cup of coffee. The racket she made woke most of the team up and they came trickling in, in search for coffee and food to help cure their hangovers. Steve, on the other hand, was just fine, even though he had his fill of beers last night. Hell, he even went for a run that morning. He and Eliese made pleasant conversation about several things including the next week’s training schedule. Somehow, his schedule was changed when he wasn’t looking – _Gee I wonder who could’ve done that_ – and put ‘Liese and Bucky in the gym to train together, alone.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Sauntering in was a freshly showered Bucky. His wet dark hair was slicked back from his face and he seemed to glow a very clean glow. Like polished silverware in sunlight. The Sargent sported mildly baggy grey sweatpants, a white wifebeater underneath a black hoodie that was halfway zipped up.

Eliese was mid way to her mouth with a spoonful of cereal when he came in. Her dark amber eyes watched him like a hawk, almost forgetting the clever plan she had put together when she went to bed last night. But the moment his brilliant blue eyes fixated on her; she threw the image into his head of her lustfully kissing an androgynous looking boy, or girl. Eliese couldn’t remember that person’s actual gender. His eyes immediately fell from her to the countertop between them. ‘Liese so badly wanted to smirk at his reaction, but that’d give her away to him.

The rest of the day was filled with doing an ungodly amount of paperwork. Eliese had a fair amount of paperwork to do, mainly sorting through bills and budgeting for the next few weeks. ‘Liese hated relying on the government for her funds to live. So, she did freelance podcasting for some extra cash in between saving the world and training. For most of the day, Bucky loomed by Eliese with his nose a few hundred pages in a protocol handbook. Whenever ‘Liese felt his gaze on her for longer than a few seconds, she’d imbed innocent images and thoughts of her and various gendered lovers in his head. His eyes would evade her quickly soon after.

Monday was your typical Monday. Everyone was up at an unreasonable hour of the morning, weaving in and out of the kitchen and living areas. Bucky actually avoided being in the same room as ‘Liese most of the morning. He wanted to avoid having the thoughts he’s been having and the only salvation he’d get was when he wasn’t around her. Although, he couldn’t avoid her when she came into the empty gym early that afternoon to do some training with him. Luckily, his laser focus kept him from thinking about her in such ways. But that didn’t save him from the thoughts and images that invaded his mind during dinner and the hours after dinner before bed.

Tuesday Natasha pulled Eliese aside and asked if she could amp up the antics a bit more. Eliese took that as the green light to unleash the wrath of her desires and her past experiences. So, after breakfast Eliese scouted Bucky out. She found him swimming laps in the pool outside. ‘Liese went to the poolside and began doing some yoga on her plush mat, wearing a pair of loose black short shorts that flared out around her thighs and a matching loose black racer back tank top overtop of a purple sports bra. Bucky nearly drowned when she implanted a very NSFW scene in his head. He, in a very fast sequence, escorted himself from the pool, muttering curses under his breath as he tied a towel around his waist and stomped his way back into the tower. Natasha was so pleased to have been there to witness this. She hysterically laughed into a decorative pillow on one of the lounge chairs. The rest of the day was uneventful. Eliese did not want to over do it and blow her cover.

Wednesday Eliese left Bucky well enough alone, even during training and especially when the topic of sex came back from the grave, the same way Church the cat did in Pet Semetary. With revenge and pure inhumane evil. This time, Eliese excused herself from the group to avoid having the topic becoming directed towards her again. But it didn’t stop her from thinking about past experiences and hopeful future experiences. This time, Bucky was the one to get into her head. It only made her more vengeful to get under his skin.

Thursday started with Eliese waking up much earlier than everyone else. She quickly got dressed and then tiptoed her way across the hall to the super soldier’s door. She silently hovered outside as she fed the unconscious man a very sexual dream. Not too long after she began feeding him this scene, she could hear the faint muffled groans and moans through the door. Soon after, Natasha woke up and came out of her room, eyeing Eliese outside the man’s room, holding in her giggles. She smiled to herself and pat ‘Liese on the back as she wandered past on her way to the kitchen. When Eliese heard Bucky jolt awake, cursing to himself, she scattered away and went back to her room as quickly and quietly as she could.

Unbeknownst to Eliese, Bucky was cursing to himself because he woke up when he spoiled his newly cleaned bed sheets. But she got the hint that he did in fact enjoy the dream when the two of them opened their bedroom doors in unison, coming face to face with each other. Eliese’s face became a pale shade of red, the same shade as Bucky’s. He was holding his balled-up bedding in his arms. The two of them walked side by side to the kitchen, Bucky dumping his dirty bedding into the laundry shoot on the way. Eliese couldn’t help herself. She had to replay snippets of the scene she had fed him in his head as they walked and chatted about that day’s plans. Eliese had to admit it though, he could keep his composure very well. But she was unrelenting and amped up the images and scenes, adding her wildest desires which included him binding her hands and feet together with her own clothes and spanking her until her ass was red and bruising before he face fucks her and makes her gag on his engorged manhood and finally for the big bang of a finishing act, edging each other into a tailspin of pure jubilation.

Bucky cracked under the pressure, avoiding her for the entire day after breakfast. He didn’t even show up to their training session. Which frustrated and aggravated Steve since Eliese needed a training partner and according to the schedule Bucky was supposed to train with her. So, he was upset and rather confused when he saw her in the gym all alone, beating a dummy to a pulp. When Steve found Bucky later that afternoon, he chewed him out about it. Bucky could only say he got caught up with something else, which wasn’t a complete lie. Bucky did get caught up in something else, after he went to the gym and saw Eliese doing pre warmup warmups in tight black shorts that rode up in places he hasn’t been able to keep out of his head the last few days, a loose fitting black graphic tee shirt that also rode up her stomach and back as she stretched into extremely flexible yoga poses. He had to leave after seeing that. The images and sounds that have taunted him since Saturday caused him to flee to the privacy of his room. Eliese didn’t even know he showed up, so she didn’t get the chance to plant more thoughts in his head. And she didn’t see him all afternoon.

He only showed his face at dinner, silently praying he could keep his mind elsewhere. But his efforts were fruitless. The moment he saw her sitting at the table his breathing hitched, and unfortunately for him, the last spot was right next to her. This time, when Eliese implanted images in his head, they weren’t as heavy handed as this morning. They were sweet and sensual. Bucky didn’t stick around after dinner; he had his third cold shower of the day and then went to bed early.

Friday, Bucky was up earlier than everyone else, including Eliese. He had his breakfast quickly then went into hiding, staying as far away from Eliese as he could possibly get. The team was beginning to think they had some sort of falling out about something. Natasha and Eliese knew better. Their plan was coming together rather nicely. To be honest, ‘Liese thought it’d take much longer than a few days to even begin to get under his skin. He mustn’t have gotten laid in a _long_ time if it’s this easy to get his blood rushing. But her heart would break a little whenever she’d find him in one spot, he’d immediately get up and leave to go somewhere else. Avoiding her because he was flustered was one thing, but this wasn’t that thing. He was avoiding her out of anger now. He was angry, and it made her feel incredibly guilty for playing with him like this.

Eliese let out a heavy sigh as she entered the gym, setting the heavy bag down on the floor by the wall and giving the empty gym a once over. She couldn’t see or hear anybody else in there. Bucky wasn’t there. She doubted he’d even show up.

‘ _He probably has Steve or someone else coming to train with me_.’ She thought sadly. When she got the training schedule, she was happy that finally she was having some alone time with Bucky. Dare or no dare. She just wanted to feel him close to her. Not just in a sexual way either. That revelation scared ‘Liese half to death. She isn’t one for romance. Lust is her game, and romance is her biggest fear. But with him, she wanted him to woo her and she wanted to woo him too. She’s begged Steve to let her train with Bucky for months but Steve didn’t think it was a good idea considering their size differences. He was scared Bucky might get a little too into it, like he usually does, and seriously hurt Eliese by accident. And then on Sunday when the schedules were given out, ‘Liese knew Nat had tampered with it so she and Bucky were in the gym together alone. But that didn’t stop Eliese from being elated with the idea of being that close to him. Dare or no dare.

Eliese squatted down and pulled her phone out from the pocket of the gym bag. She opened the text messages she shared with Natasha and frowned.

_Okay. I think I’ve gotten under his skin enough. Do I win the dare yet?_

Immediately her phone pinged, signalling a new text.

_Not yet. Just a little longer and we should be good._ _😉_

‘Liese let out exasperated sigh as she examined the empty gym. She didn’t like this. Yes, this was fun in the beginning but now it’s not. Bucky’s her friend and teammate. She didn’t want to lose him at the expense of a damn dare.

“It wasn’t even a good dare,” Eliese whispered to herself harshly, throwing her phone onto the bag in frustration.

“What wasn’t a good dare, doll?” A raspy male voice asked from behind her. ‘Liese jumped to her feet, spinning around to see who was there. To her dismay, it was Bucky. He was standing a few feet away tying the draw strings to his loose-fitting grey sweatpants. Eliese looked from Bucky to her phone then back to Bucky in a quick succession with her mouth hung open, flabbergasted.

“ _Ugh_.” ‘Liese was at a loss for words. “–Nothing,” She added then rethought that answer. Clearly it was something and he’d pick up on that. Eliese closed her eyes for a moment, trying to come up with something to say.

“A friend. Back in Louisiana was dared to do something extremely stupid and now she and somebody else are suffering.” She opened her eyes to see a bemused Bucky standing in front of her.

“What was she dared to do?” He asked curiously, crossing his arms over his puffed-out chest. As if his shoulders and chest could get any bigger!

“Lead somebody on.” The words fled Eliese’s mouth in shame. She pursed her lips and looked down at the floor in disgrace. ‘ _Really? That’s what you came up with? Why not just tell him that Natasha dared you to implant those thoughts in his head and play with him like a goddamn toy? How mad can he be? You know, not having control over his own mind for seventy years and all. Oh god, he’s gonna be pissed. I’m gonna die. He’s gonna kill me._ ’ ‘Liese thought to herself cruelly.

“Yeah, that isn’t a good dare. Playing with some else’s emotions is a _very_ dangerous game,” Bucky mumbled, nodding in agreement. ‘Liese nodded as well. She jumped when Bucky clapped his hands. Her ochre coloured eyes found his again, a playful smile was spread across his face as he rubbed his large hands together.

“Let’s train, shall we?” Bucky was eager to get this over with. ‘Liese nodded again.

The two of them began with stretching and warmups. A few laps around the gym, Bucky taking the lead in front of a much smaller Eliese. Her eyes couldn’t help but wander his form from behind as he jogged, taking in the way his hips moved with each step. Then came a harsh round of push ups and jumping jacks. Again, her eyes couldn’t seem to pry themselves away from the way his dark grey tee shirt rode up his torso with every jump which had his arms hanging above his head for a brief second. Or how his shoulder muscles flexed and relaxed with every push up.

Eliese was done with this dare. She wasn’t going to put anything else in his head, if anything she wanted to undo everything she’s done. She was completely and utterly finished with getting to his head. But now, he was getting to hers. Especially now that they’ve begun stretching and most of the stretches required physical contact from the partner of some kind.

‘ _I deserve this_.’ She thought gruellingly as she raised her hands above her head and leaned back as far as she could. She nearly toppled over when she looked over at Bucky, his shirt had ridden far up his upper body. His sweatpants hung extremely low on his hips, showing even more skin. A small trail of dark hairs led up his abdomen and under his shirt from the band of his sweats. Eliese had to look away and tightly close her eyes, scrunching her nose.

‘ _I deserve this! I deserve this! I deserve this!_ ’ Eliese repeated this like a mantra to herself. She hated this but she also knew this was karma coming back to bite her in the ass.

‘ _I deserve this_.’ She kept repeating to herself over and over again. Deeply and desperately believing this was true. She deserved the cruel merciless punishment karma was serving icy cold on a silver platter.

If Eliese thought warmups and stretches were torture, when they finally got on the mat to begin hand on hand combat; she was really in for it. Bucky was in no way gentle with her which caused ‘Liese to think that maybe the others were going easy on her and she really wasn’t that good of a fighter. This only egged on her need to prove herself as a rightful part of this team. But Bucky was not going to make that an easy task to do. He continuously threw her to the floor and he even chuckled about it.

Eliese scrambled to her feet after being thrown to the ground for the hundredth time. She was huffing and puffing but it wasn’t from the intense workout, it was out of pure frustration. She was sweat soaked, making the thin material of her tank top almost see through and her dark hair to cling to her skin. Her already rosy cheeks were a very deep shade of red now.

“Give up yet, doll?” Bucky asked in a mocking tone. He could only stand there looking down at Eliese with his signature smirk tugging half his face. He had barely broken a sweat. ‘Liese snickered at him and shook her head.

“I don’t give up that easily,” She replied, throwing her right leg forcefully up at him, aiming for his waist and lower ribs. There was no way she was going to aim for the shoulders, she’d break her leg against those things! To Eliese’s dismay, Bucky didn’t even blink even when he grabbed her ankle. His entire hand was able to wrap around it. ‘Liese braced herself for the inevitable fall to the floor. But it didn’t come. Instead, Bucky strode closer to ‘Liese with her ankle still in hand. His blue eyes only left her amber coloured ones when he stood a few inches away from her, holding her ankle perpendicular with the floor. He gave the view in front of him a once over. His eyes greedily eating her alive as he licked his lips. His eyes found hers again, sharing a glimmer of artfulness with another half smirk.

“ _Oh, I know_.” He drily said. “–You’re a merciless little dame.” A shiver was sent screaming down Eliese’s spine as his came out as a raspy half whisper.

“And you need to be put in your place.” Bucky gave a swift kick to her other ankle, taking it out from under her as he let go of the one he’d been holding. Eliese landed on her back on the floor with a loud grunt. A cunning plan hatched in her head the moment her body hit the mat. She coiled her body into a ball on the ground, hands holding onto her hip as she cried out in pain. A weight crashed into Bucky’s chest as he gazed down at her rolling onto her side in anguish. His nerves became shattered as he dropped to his knees in a panic, quickly examining her for any obvious broken bones. He didn’t mean to hurt her. He didn’t think that would hurt her.

“Oh shit, ‘Liese. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean,” His apologies were cut short when Eliese twisted around, propelling her legs upwards until they wrapped around his shoulders and she thrusted her weight to the side. Bucky didn’t know what happened, one second she was crying in pain and the next she was straddling his upper chest with his arms trapped at his sides between her legs.

‘Liese shot him a cocky smile and settled her weight down on him, pinning his much larger body under hers. Although, her cocky smile was wiped away when a low growl erupted from Bucky’s chest, sending reverberations rampaging through Eliese’s lower body. This caught her off guard. Unwillingly, her eyes tightly squeezed closed, she hummed in enjoyment at the sensations and fell forward, her hands caught herself before she ended up smothering Bucky with her chest. When Eliese shifted her weight so the majority of it was off his chest, Bucky hooked his arms around her legs and pulled himself into an upright position.

‘Liese didn’t even notice this, not until her back was gently laid down on the cool mat. Her hips had slid down his torso until their hips were pressed together. Eliese opened her eyes slowly, widening in mortification when her gaze landed on the obvious wet spot on his shirt where she was once settled. The look on her face caused the super soldier’s brows to fall together confusedly. He followed her gaze down to the very obvious wet spot on his dark grey shirt. The air got caught in the back of his throat when he realized what had happened, or rather, _why_ that happened.

He let out a nervous chuckle and looked at the red-faced girl laying on the ground between his outstretched legs. Eliese snapped out of her horrified state and met his gaze. Her heart was racing inside her chest and the words she wanted to say slipped away before she could say them.

“Buck...–I’m sorry. That wasn’t,”

“– _Ah_ , that’s okay, doll. Nothing to be ashamed of,” He confidently supposed with a chuckle. Before she even could do or say anything, he tucked his legs underneath him and leaned forward. His arms still wrapped around her now shaky legs, bringing her hips up until they were snuggly pressed into his as he loomed over her. He lowered his face down, stopping beside Eliese’s ruby red face.

“I’m not ashamed of what I’m doing to you,” He huskily alleged in her ear. The feeling of his body heavily pressing into hers and then the way he whispered to her, this caused Eliese sharply inhaled as goosebumps rose up on her skin.

“Are you ashamed of what you’ve been doing to me?” His voice had dropped an octave or two as she spoke into her ear. His hot breath tickling her skin as he spoke. Eliese was only able to manage a shameful nod. Bucky chuckled again, sending vibrations searing through Eliese’s tiny body underneath his. It was like being set on fire from the inside, a slow torturous burn that could go on forever and ever, and ever. 

“ _Don’t be_ ,” He said lowly, his voice was almost a guttural growl. This was getting too much for the smaller to handle. She knew she wanted him in ways she’s never wanted anybody else, but that was just a fantasy. This was getting too real. She couldn’t handle the excited and immoral feeling bubbling in her stomach and the wildfire roaring through her veins. 

With all her might, Eliese tried to wiggle her way from underneath him. But her efforts were futile when the super soldier tightened his arms around her legs and dragged her back towards him, pulling her hips flush against his. Eliese had to bite back the staggered and, to some extent, excited squeal when she felt something big and hard press against her butt firmly. And it wasn’t his leg. Although, for the sake of comedic relief, one could say it is a third leg. A very big, hard leg. And now it was firmly nestled against the apex of Eliese’s thighs. To both of their reliefs. 

“Oh no, no, no. Where do you think you’re going, doll?” He darkly chortled, holding her firmly against him. He pressed some weight down onto her to keep her from being able to wiggle away again. She could only lay there staring up at him wide eyed, her flushed face was glowing a hell fire red and her body was throwing off the same heat.

“Bu… –Bucky, _please_ ,” ‘Liese pleaded in shallow pants. She pleaded with her entire being to him. Her dark eyebrows were pulled together, and her dark amber coloured eyes begged him to let her go. Her mind was begging him to let her go, but her shaking body deserted her with her desires, begging him to make a move already, otherwise she was going to explode with tension.

“Please, what?” He goaded. His iron gaze never left her trembling body or her pleading face. He licked his lips as his stare stayed on her. 

“You don’t like it when people play games with your emotions?” He questioned, his voice dipping lower than before. His usually bright blue eyes were darkened with lust as they bore down into Eliese’s soul. As if he was watching every secret desire she has, like a movie on the silver screen. This made the smaller female feel exposed and vulnerable, but she’d be lying if it didn’t entice her to keep going, see how far this could go before either of them broke.

“With your _desires_?” He asked, again dropping his voice lower and lower. Eliese could feel tears beginning to form behind her eyes. The look of fear made itself known across her flushed face. This made Bucky unwrap his arms from her legs, giving her the option to get up and leave. But she didn’t move an inch. ‘Liese stayed half laying over his lap and half on the polyester mat that was sticky from sweat and the heat from their bodies. Bucky took this as a sign she wanted to stay, even though she was scared senseless.

“FRIDAY lock the gym doors,” He demanded in a raspy voice. He kept his eyes locked on hers, watching the fear transform into need and want; a primal selfishness that darkened her already dusky eyes. Without thinking, Bucky dipped his head down until his lips crashed against hers in a burst of needy passion. He grinned into the kiss when her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her as the lust fuelled kiss became needier and needier. Her hand found the nape of his neck, tangling in the long strands that were dampened by the light sheen of sweat seeping from his hairline. Eliese could swear hell wouldn’t be nearly a hot as her skin felt in that moment. Especially when his hand found her hip tightly. This made ‘Liese gasp unwillingly in excitement and surprise. Bucky took this opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips as the hungry kiss became more heated. 

His large hand easily engulfed her narrow hip, his fingers curved over the round of her butt while his thumb sat in the crease of her thigh. His fingers dug into the fabric flesh of her butt headily. Eliese so desperately wished for his thumb to extend so it’ll follow the natural valley to where she wanted him the most, to where she _needed_ him the most. To utter her dismay his hand did the exact opposite and disappeared, as did his lips crushing hers.

Oxygen flooded her brain as she opened her eyes to see where he had gone, and why he had gone. But the newly found air inflating her lungs leaped from her chest when she saw his once vibrant blue eyes were now a midnight blue and nearly overwhelmed by his dilated pupils. His dark hair had fallen from the bun, shadowing his face and his dark eyes burrowing into her soul. His broad chest heaved deep breathes, his lips parted slightly. He was now sitting upright between her quivering legs. The way he looked down at her, it was as though he was looking at her like she was his prey and there was no getting away. It both terrified and thrilled the smaller.

He carefully wrapped his hands around her hips and slid her off his lap until she laid on the mat at his side. Eliese was finding it impossible to do anything beyond laying still, staring wide eyed at him as she forced her lungs to take in any amount of air. Her body shivered noticeably when his hands moved from her hips up to the waistband of her black yoga pants, hiking up the black tank top to reveal the thick band of her pants. His darkened eyes moved from hers to the fabric wrapped around the pale flesh of her waist then back to hers. He fingered the thick band as though asking if this was okay. Eliese had lost any ability to speak so in response to his unasked consent, she jerked her hips up from the floor.

Prudently and excruciatingly slowly, he began pulling them down inch by inch. A gasp of air got caught in the back of her throat when his knuckles grazed over her thighs. A jolt of nervousness and exhilaration screamed up her spine at the feeling of his skin brushing one thigh while the cool metal of his other hand touched the other. Bucky stopped immediately and watched her face, looking for any signs that she wanted him to stop what he was doing. But there were none. So, he continued, pulling the black leggings down her jittery legs. An amused grin fell across his face when he saw the white fabric of her panties, tie-dyed with greys, purples and oranges. Obviously one of the many Halloween themed panties in her collection.

“I never took you for a tie-dye person,” He said, admiring Eliese’s charming choice of panties. “– _Eat me_ , hey?” He cocked an eyebrow at the shimmery purple lettering on the front of the panties. Eliese couldn’t help but hysterically and nervously giggle at this moment. When she chose her underwear this morning, she wasn’t thinking they’d be seen by anyone but her, nevertheless by the super soldier she’s been playing a game of cat and mouse with for a week. But it didn’t break either of them from continuing the moment. Bucky resumed back to pulling the black leggings down until they were bunched up around Eliese’s ankles. His eyes took in the dark red and purple-blue splotches that littered the smaller’s legs. ‘Liese stifled a laugh, knowing he was wondering where, why and how the many bruises came to be.

“I bruise like a peach.” She tried to sit up on her elbows, but she fell back down with force when Bucky’s hands pressed on her shoulders, pushing her back down into some sort of submission. ‘Liese let out a squeal when her bound legs were yanked on until she lay diagonally from her previous position, and her legs were hoisted up on Bucky’s shoulder. He leered at the small woman as he leaned forward until his hands were on either side of her head and his hips loomed over hers teasingly. He tauntingly tilted his head as he looked down at her, a devious smirk curving half his face.

“You like them, don’t you?” He asked dryly. He rocked his body forward slowly, making sure not to let his hips touch hers. He wanted to tease her until she’s begging him. He loves it when she begs him. Whenever he’d tease her in a joking way; holding something she wants above her head, just out of her reach and she’d beg him to give it back; _that_ is the first time he wondered what she’d sound like if she was begging him to make her orgasm after a long string of teasing. She didn’t need him to put those thoughts in his head, they were already there. Those thoughts are what made Bucky go to Steve and determinedly request not to put him and ‘Liese in the gym to train together.

Eliese let out a penurious whimper as he steadily rocked his body over hers, avoiding any contact between their hips. Her brows rutted as she tried to wiggle her hips for any sort of friction. Bucky darkly chuckled and shook his head.

“If you don’t answer me, I’ll keep you like this. And you know I can keep this up all day,” He began. “–I’ll ask again, do you like it when your lovers mark you, leave bruises and love bites?” He asked as he ghostly rolled his hips over hers, just enough to let her know he was there but not enough to give her any satisfaction. Frustrated and lust fuelled tears spilled from Eliese’s dark eyes as she tried to find her voice which had once again abandoned her. She could only whimper beneath him. She so desperately wanted to answer him, but she couldn’t. She could see him growing impatient above her which only scared her voice away further.

In the blink of an eye Bucky had sat up and flipped Eliese over onto her stomach. He rested his chest over her back lightly, brushing her dark hair behind her ear. He leaned his face down until his hot breath smothered the side of her face. Eliese could only let out shaky pants of air as her cheek was pressed against the blue wrestling mat. From the corner of her eye she saw Bucky’s form over hers.

“Because judging by what you showed me yesterday, you _love_ it.” With that Bucky brought back a hand, raising it above his head before it swiftly moved through the air until it met the pale flesh of Eliese’s ass. Eliese let out a gaudy lude yelp as the cold metal met her soft flesh harshly. A vibrant red handprint was left in its wake. He waited a moment for her to answer him, and when she didn’t, he repeated his actions with a tad bit more power. Each time his hand contacted her she’d let out an equally loud and lude cry, which caused a noticeable twitch from Bucky’s untouched erection each time. Tears made puddles on the plush wrestling mat around Eliese’s face, out of pure frustration, nervousness, and needy want.

“Eliese, if you don’t tell me, I’ll leave you here. Untouched. Exposed. A mess. Horny to the point where only _I_ will be able to satisfy you,” He said to her lowly, after bringing his body and hands away from her. Eliese let out a barely audible needy cry that was mixed with hindrance. She turned her head away from him, burying her face into the mat under her to hide whatever emotion was most prominent on her flushed face. She shook violently, begging her voice to come back so his promise went undone and she could get some form of release. Bucky hummed at the sights and sounds in front of him. 

“ _Yes_ ,” She whispered shakily. She took a deep, uneven breath. “–Yes, I do.” This earned an approving hum from the super soldier before he planted gentle kisses across her shoulder blades. She could only let out shaky whimpers when his assault on her backside subsided and was replaced with the soothing feeling of his cool hand gentling rubbing the scorching abused skin. Eliese closed her eyes at the feeling, turning her face so her cheek was back to being pressed against the mat.

“Do you want _me_ to mark you up?” He asked, gently but firmly tapping the dark red bruising skin. A wave of pain ridden but satisfactory shakes screamed through her body. Eliese’s face scrunched as she took a steadying breath.

“ _Mhm_ ,” She could only hum in response. Bucky chuckled as he ran his fingertips over the dark red spots where his abuse of her ass was more evident.

“I need words, doll,” He said, giving another light tap to the purpling place amongst the redness. Eliese inhaled sharply, her body tensing at the feeling. She had to stabilize herself with quick shallow gasps.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Bucky demanded forebodingly; his hand gently followed the curve of her backside to between her shuddering thighs. His touch ghosted over the wet, hell fire like heat between her legs. Unwillingly, Eliese’s hips jerked back to follow his trace but his other hand firmly grasped the back of her neck to hold her in place.

“Bucky,” She squirmed under his grasp.

“Yes, what?” His voice dripped with dominance and the will to drive the smaller into submission. As lightly as he could he ran his fingers the length between her throbbing clit and her desperate and soaking wet entrance. Eliese shuddered at the feeling.

“ _Please_ ,” ‘Liese innocently begged as all morality began to vanish from her mind.

“Yes, _what_?” This time his voice came out as a sinister command. Eliese’s face scrunched at the feeling of his fingers ghosting over the drenched part of her panties. The tips of his fingers taunted her entrance lightly. And with that, Eliese snapped into submission.

“Yes! I want you mark me. _Please_!” She cried as loudly as her trembling voice allowed. A grim chuckle left Bucky as he rested his hand on the small of her back and removed the one from the back of her neck.

“Now,” He whirred against her ear as he rested over her trembling body. “–Was that so hard?” ‘Liese peeled her eyes open and took in the shadowy figure that loomed over her. She let out a soft sigh when his lips pressed against the shell of her ear. Without thinking she reached back to touch whatever part of him she could get her hands on. Her fingertips ghosted over his cheek, feeling the rough stubble that shadowed his jaw. He turned his face into her touch momentarily to kiss her palm before going back to pressing his lips to her ear.

He pulled away from her, causing ‘Liese to wince at the lack of contact. But she gasped when his large hands had found themselves wrapped around her waist and flipped her over onto her back again. Bucky took in her appearance, noting how the fearful expression was entirely gone now and was replaced with a heavenly semblance. Her face was still flushed and wet from tears. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, catching quick breathes between her parted lips to supply her brain with the oxygen she’s struggling to obtain. Her half-closed dark eyes seemed to be entirely black due to her blown out pupils.

He smiled at the sight of her completely consumed by the state he catapulted her into. He leaned down, placing his lips on hers gently. Eliese sighed against his lips as her hands found their way into his soft hair.

“Such a good girl,” Bucky purred against her lips. His mouth formed his classic smirk when she softly moaned against his lips in response to his praise. His smirk broadened when she stifled a whimper when his hand gently trailed down her exposed stomach to the bright orange lacy band of her underwear. His hand stayed there, curling, and uncurling his fingers gently over her skin. Unknowingly to Bucky, Eliese untangled one of her hands from his hair, letting it fall onto her torso before it sneakily travelled from her body to his. His nerves became fiery when he felt her hand linger over his flexed thigh, delicately brushing the back of her hand up it. This time it was his turn to gasp in surprise when her fingertips danced over his needy erection.

The super soldier had to pull away from ‘Liese, bowing his head down against her breastbone as his breathing hitched and his once sturdy arms shook. The steady, rushing rivers of pleasure coursed through his entire body and his mind was merely river rafting down it, with only the blind hope he’d make it out on the other side in one piece. He hadn’t realized exactly how badly he wanted to be touched until her fingers lightly skated up and down his length.

“ _‘Liese_ ,” He breathed against her chest, lifting his head to look at her equally pleasured expression. “–You need to stop that.” Eliese watched his jaw clench when she curled her fingers over the obvious figure pressing against the grey sweatpants. Her dark eyebrows furrowed in playful curiosity, lighting grabbing hold of him.

“Why?” She innocently asked, flexing and unflexing her fingers around him in a rhythmical way. His entire body violently shivered at the feeling.

“Because,” He panted heavily. “–I’m close.” ‘Liese shared a quizzical expression as she continued her actions. He’d twitch in her hand with each delicate and calculated movement.

“Close? Close to what?” She questioned in an equally innocent demeanor, but it was laced with playful mischief. Eliese continued to gently touch Bucky’s erection, loving the reaction she was pulling out of him. She yelped when Bucky swiftly grabbed her wrists with one hand, pinning them down against the plush mat. Eliese twisted her hips around so her ass was facing his hips, getting ready for the inevitable. With his other hand he pulled at the waistband of his sweatpants, pushing them down around his knees. Bucky pushed Eliese’s panties aside and in one swift motion he entered her.

Both of their minds reeled at the feeling. ‘Liese loving how his large cock stretched her, pressing against her walls firmly. She couldn’t help but twitch and squirm underneath him. Bucky held himself inside of her, loving the feeling of her walls pulsing around him. He was amazed by how hot and wet she was as she squeezed him. He stayed there, letting them both get used to the physical feeling of their bodies being connected.

“Are you okay?” Bucky breathlessly asked, peering down at Eliese. Her dark eyes were practically rolling at the feeling of being filled like this. A dopey smile fell across her face, she nodded blissfully.

“You can do something now,” She said softly. Bucky nodded in acknowledgment. He slowly, pulled his hips back until the head of his erection was barely inside her before roughly thrusting back into her. This earned a low moan from the smaller. He continued his movements, still pinning her wrists down.

His thrusts began to get faster and harder. Bucky was beginning to lose himself in the moment, completely enjoying the experience and sensations overrunning his mind and body.

“Is this what you wanted, little girl?” He growled, wrapping his free hand around her throat firmly. “­–You wanted me to fuck you like this?” Bucky began to squeeze his right hand that was wrapped around her throat. Eliese’s mind was entirely vacant of any coherent thought. Feeling his cock stroking every inch of her walls with each thrust, on top of his hand firmly squeezing her throat, had sent her mind and body into a state of euphoria. Her head was lost in the clouds and her body felt like it was floating.

“You wanted me to fuck you like a slut?” He remarked through gritted teeth. Eliese let out a high pitched moan, loving the wet sounds coming from their lower regions mixed with Bucky’s growling degradation.

“Is that why you showed me how badly you wanted me? Wanted me to make you my slut?” He snarled lowly. He released her wrists momentarily to rip open the gym shirt and sports bra, exposing her chest to the cool air of the gym. Her nipples immediately hardened from the contact the air condition room. He gripped her throat a little tighter, making sure not to choke her out but enough to send her into a dizzy haze. His leaned down and bit her left breast hard enough to break the skin. Small pools of blood immediately showed up and a dark blue-purple mark accented the bite mark. This earned a loud cry of pleasure from Eliese. Bucky continued to thrust into the smaller at a fast and rough pace while biting down on Eliese’s chest, leaving more bite marks and bruises.

Eliese could feel it, the inevitable rollercoaster approaching the highest point feeling. The air in her body lifted as her skin cooled down. Tingles ran from her toes to her knees. Her eyes tightly closed to shield herself from the drop that was coming next.

“ _Mmmmmm_ ,” She hummed as the approach was getting closer. “–Bucky…almost…there,” She murmured between heavy breathes.

“Not yet, you’re not.” Bucky smirked to himself, stopping all movement. He released her throat and wrists, sitting up with his cock still inside her. Eliese groaned in disapproval, trying to wriggle her hips in such a way in hopes Bucky’s stilled erection would hit that one special spot to send her flying into euphoria but she couldn’t find it.

The super soldier pulled out of her, earning another disapproving groan from the elfin woman. He grabbed her hips, flipping her onto her knees. He hoisted her ass up while keeping her face against the mat. Bucky, grabbed onto the hem of her panties and pulled them down her thighs, stopping at her bent knees.

Eliese had no idea what he was up to. She started to twist around to get a better view of him but that was interrupted by the feeling of a hot and wet tongue dipping into her core. Eliese squealed in delight. She fell down, face planting into the wrestling mat as her legs shook.

Bucky grinned to himself as he lapped his tongue from her clit to her entrance, probing the wet entrance confidently. With his left hand he reached between her legs and found her clit. He gently pinched it between his forefinger and thumb. Every time Eliese would moan Bucky would hum in response, probing his tongue deeper. He chuckled in amusement when ‘Liese screamed in pleasure when the metal touching her clit began vibrating. Her legs shook as she rocked her hips back against his face. Bucky removed his mouth from her entrance and watched as she kept rocking her hips back towards him.

“ _Mmm_ , you taste fucking delicious,” He told her, slapping her bruising ass with his right hand. Eliese shrieked loudly, clenching her thighs around Bucky’s hand. Bucky chuckled again, running his right hand from her welting and bruising rear to the soaking wet entrance. He gently traced her opening with his fingertips while he kept his other fingers wrapped around her clit. Sending a new wave of tingles rushing through Eliese’s legs and toes.

Finally, Bucky pushed two fingers into her core. He began slowly stroking her walls. Eliese’s moans became broken as her eyes rolled. A loud cry erupted from her when she felt Bucky’s fingers curl against her A spot.

“Please, please, please,” Eliese mindlessly begged. “–Please let me cum!” Her cry came out wobbly and desperate. Bucky thrusted his fingers into her deeper and faster, curling his fingers against her walls.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. Can you say that again?” Bucky mocked in a low voice. Eliese gave him a throaty moan, throwing her hips back into his hand. She so badly wanted more. Her greedy cunt wanted more.

“Bucky, _please_!” She cried out loud. “–Please let me cum.” Eliese’s begs and pleads caused Bucky to darkly titter at her. Eliese swore her legs were going to give out before Bucky was done with her.

“You’re a greedy little slut aren’t you?” Bucky asked, pushing his fingers knuckles deep into her core and curling them against her walls. He grinned widely when he felt her walls begin to pulse around him, signaling her orgasm was near.

“Yes, I am,” She huffed. “–I’m a greedy little slut,” Eliese practically screamed. Her sore throat was somewhere in the back of her hazy mind, but she was too busy floating around in the euphoric feeling Bucky was supplying her.

“And you want me to let you cum?” He quizzed with an arched eyebrow. From his point of view, Eliese was looking like a slice of heaven on the floor. Her body trembled, a light sheen of sweat glistened over her flushed skin. Eliese’s eyes were clamped shut, brows furrowed, and lips parted slightly.

“Yes, please. Please let me cum!” She replied with a hoarse voice. Eliese let out a whine when Bucky’s fingers left her. But she was soon filled to the brim once again. Bucky thrusted his cock into Eliese without warning. His hands were tightly holding onto Eliese’s narrow hips, sure to leave dark bruises in their wake.

Eliese was completely blissed out at this point. Bucky could throw her at a wall, and she wouldn’t care. She was lost in all the sensations overruling her body. It felt as though she was floating along a lazy river. Her head was swimming. And these sensations translated to her core squeezing and pulsing around Bucky’s member.

This made him thrust into her faster and harder. He grabbed onto her ponytail and pulled it, bringing her back to meet his chest. His other hand wrapped around her throat. Bucky could feel Eliese’s heart beating quickly in the artery in her neck.

“Okay doll,” Bucky murmured in her ear. “– _Cum for me_ ,” He gravelly growled against her ear. That was all Eliese needed to hear. She didn’t even realize she was consciously holding back her orgasm until she could just let go. Warm tingles erupted up her legs into her spine. Her mind being catapulted over the highest point of the rollercoaster. Eliese’s body violently shook against his as he continued to thrust into her, riding out her orgasm and chasing after his high.

After a few more thrusts Bucky’s hips stiffened, burying his cock deep inside of Eliese. He was overcome with the feeling of warm water rushing through his groin. His entire body exploded with tingles as his mind was sling shot into the same euphoria Eliese was currently lost in. All while his cock was filling Eliese’s core with his cum, letting it drip out and down her thighs.

The pair of them collapsed onto the plush wrestling mat. Bucky, being careful not to land on top of the smaller. They both panted heavily as they came back to their senses.

“That was…”

“ _Ugh-huh_ ,” Bucky agreed, knowing what Eliese was about to say.

“You were… _wow_ ,” Eliese was at a loss for words. Bucky laughed and nodded in flattery.

“You were _wow_ too,” He told her. Eliese immediately beginning to giggle from all the emotions and sensations her body just went through. Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle along with her. Their giggles were silenced by Eliese’s phone pinging from across the room.

“Looks like you won the dare,” Bucky said. Eliese closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

“I totally won the dare.”


End file.
